Everybody's Fool
by Icescale
Summary: Her mask breaks, and shocks everyone when she's covered in blood, even the one who watched her the most. SasuHina Songfic


My first Songfic, pairing Sasuke x Hinata.

The song is Everybody's Fool by Evanescense

I hope you like it, feel free to drop a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-x-

The sky was a busy blue, cloudless and perky. The sun shone brightly overhead, a disc of gold clashing badly against the already bright canvas.

The air was smooth and fresh, the weather was gorgeous. It reflected badly on the overall mood.

Just on the apex of a low mountain stood a young man, wrapped in darkly stained black clothes, ripped at the hems. His hands were quivering, on the handle of a large blade dug into the ground. Entwined in his fingers was a single white rose, the petals muddied with brown and the stem wilted.

His ivory skin had a grayish tint, and if it weren't for the unsteady rise and fall of his muscled chest, he could have been mistaken as a statue.

His raven silky bangs fell over his long lashes, obscuring his quiet expression.

_**Perfect by nature**_

_**Icons of self indulgence**_

_**Just what we all need**_

_**More lies about a world that**_

Everyone, including him, had made the same impression on her. Shy, kind, wonderful. The silent supporter on the side lines who took no side.

She was perfect, a beautifully carved doll. Her pale skin, lavender eyes, navy tinted hair… Her rosy cheeks, small nose, thin lips… Her grace, her air of royalty, her humbleness…

She was the odd of the Hyuga bunch, in a good way. She was, unlike them, perfect in both personality and appearance.

Untouchable as the glass doll was, he fell for her.

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**Have you no shame**_

_**Don't you see **__**me**_

_**You know you'**__**ve got everybody**__** fooled**_

He fell for the doll, who was passed in show and tell to everyone but himself.

He was a shadow, being cast by the sunlight of blonde she constantly craved attention from. She never saw him when he always saw her.

Even as he watched her, more than everyone else, he was shocked with the rest of the village when she betrayed them.

When she left everyone, when she left him.

When she proved herself to be far from the innocent untouchable doll.

_**Look here she comes now**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_

_**Oh how we love you**_

_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

Hinata was known around the village as the one with the gentle touch, the velvet love that healed the hurt.

Nobody ever was angered by her, nobody ever truly hated her.

But who knew, that behind that innocent frame, lurked the heart of a murderer.

Nobody ever thought it was possible when she came out of the Hyuga compound, covered in the blood of her family, the tips of her gorgeous hair frizzled and lavender eyes a dark violet.

Sasuke couldn't stop her, nobody could. She left them, left the corpses to rot. She left in her once innocent but now tainted jacket.

And as soon as she stepped out the gates, she threw off her jacket and ran.

_**But now I know she never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you'**__**ve got everybody**__** fooled**_

Sasuke had kept the jacket, saving the last piece of her crumbled mask.

The Rookie 9- no, the Rookie 8 had been hit hard by her betrayal.

He had refused to join the search squads for exactly one year.

For exactly one year, he lived in grief. He mourned. Just as he had when his own clan had been killed.

_**Without your mask where will you **__**hide**_

_**Can't find yourself lost in your lie**_

Sasuke remembered joining the last attempt to get Hinata back in the village. The very last one.

The one that had been sent to retrieve her alive… or dead.

It took many weeks, may months, much effort to finally arrive at the Akatsuki hideout.

Hinata had joined ranks with the organization of his deceased brother.

Replacing him in the position of murdering their own clan.

How ironic.

_**I know the truth now**_

_**I know who you are**_

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

Hinata showed her true being.

This Hinata was strong. Violent. Cold. Calculating. Stoic.

Emtionless.

This Hinata was the solar opposite of the one he had fallen in love with.

That is what Sasuke convinced himself when he fought her.

Both of them battling hand to hand, both perfectly matched.

But, it just so happened, that one of the pair didn't want to go on.

Hinata grasped the hand that held his katana, the tip just a hair away from her chest.

Sasuke remembered shivering from her touch.

With her hand placed over his, she helped him lunge it into her heart.

Sasuke had caught her in his arms, watching as life seeped away.

He watched as a neutral expression settled on her. Neither Shy Hinata nor Traitor Hinata.

_Why? _ Sasuke's question held much meaning.

Hinata responded, her soft voice forever tracing his ears. His lips. His soul. _My mask is gone, I am free. _Sasuke's love to her was confessed in more than just words.

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You're not real and you can't save me**_

_**Somehow you're now everybody's fool**_

He had fallen in love with neither Hinata.

He had given his heart not to Shy Hinata nor Traitor Hinata

He had given his heart to plain Hinata. The Hinata he witnessed right before death.

How ironic.

-x-

Sasuke brushed his bangs back and released the blade of the kunai. The kunai still holding the sweet smell of her blood.

The kunai plunged into the ground where she lay.

Sasuke dropped the wilted rose and walked away.

Through his year of mourning for her he had not shed one tear.

But a suspicious droplet glided down the handle of the kunai into the ground.

-x-

AN: Yes, I know this story is a bit rushed, but oh well. It's the middle of the night and I'm not even in a writing mood. This is a boredom releaser. sigh Thanks for reading.

-Zai


End file.
